


We give them something

by OliveBranch_10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e08 Spacewalker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, grounders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We give them something.” Her voice was echoing through his head but he was roughly shoved out of his thoughts, the rope burned into his wrists and the gag tasted like his own vomit. His fingers were numb, they had agreed with her. Bellamy and Clarke had given him up to keep spacewalker safe, he couldn’t breathe properly anymore, dark spots clouded his vision and sweat dripped into his eyes. He didn’t want to go back please not again no, no, no Bellamy please don’t – ’</p>
            </blockquote>





	We give them something

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you like it :3   
> tumblr: galaxiqueen.tumblr.com

“We give them something.” Her voice was echoing through his head but he was roughly shoved out of his thoughts, the rope burned into his wrists and the gag tasted like his own vomit. His fingers were numb, they had agreed with her. Bellamy and Clarke had given him up to keep spacewalker safe, he couldn’t breathe properly anymore, dark spots clouded his vision and sweat dripped into his eyes. _He didn’t want to go back please not again no, no, no Bellamy please don’t – ’_

~

Murphy wakes up on a wet cold forest floor, thirsty and scared but most of all angry. He’s livid; they just traded him as if he was nothing, as if his life mattered less. He’s screaming until a grounder hits him unconscious but in his nightmares he keeps screaming.

~

When he wakes up again it’s because a foot is poking his face. Looking up while baring his teeth he’s met with the face of a young woman, face covered in war paint. “Stand up.” She tells him but he stays down, fuck them if they think he’ll cooperate. A grounder pulls his hair and two others punch him, again and again – “Enough.” The woman grabs his chin and asks, “Do you know what will happen to you?” He nods because of course he knows, the grounders couldn’t stop talking about it when they brought him here. “You’re allowed to change one aspect of your punishment.” Murphy rips his chin out of her grip. “I want to keep my tongue until the end.” She frowns but nods “why do you wish to keep it?” It’s clear that she doesn’t understand and it makes him laugh. “I want to curse them into the ground.”

~

The grounders tie him to a pole that’s placed directly in front of camp Jaha; he knows they’re watching, murphy can feel their eyes burning on his skin. He feels nervous and when Lexa takes off his gag again she tells him to scream for injustice and that Murphy decides is exactly what he’s going to do. They rip off his shirt, or at least that what was left of it.

He sees the pole glowing red in the fire and he’ll know this will burn more than the sparks of campfire. _First you will burn_ the grounder said, he understood now. Murphy can hardly think when they press the pole into his skin, to brand him as a pig for slaughter. “I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY NOW REYES” he screams after he can get his thoughts in order again. “I DIDN’T DESERVE THIS YOU BITCH.” 

The screaming does help ease the pain, but he blacks out during most of it but he keeps cursing them, his words slurring together and his head lolling to the side. “I SURVIVED THREE DAYS OF TORTURE FOR YOU UNGRATEFUL SHITS, I HATE ALL OF YOU.” “FUCK YOU JAHA FOR FLOATING MY DAD.” “PRINCESS MY ASS, YOU FUCKING CUNT I’LL HUNT YOU UNTIL YOU DIE.” “I TRUSTED YOU BELLAMY”

~

Murphy seems to realize that it’s almost over when Lexa comes walking to him. “Say your last words warrior.” It takes a minute for him to realize what she’s talking about, the blood loss made him slow but he gets it and nods.

“You know what Raven, I would have given me up too.”

He feels a sharp pain in his neck and then nothing.

 

“Yu gonplei ste odon” _Your fight is over_


End file.
